vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder McQueen (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)
McQueen= |-|Highway to Hell= Summary Warning: This Profile contains potentially offensive Subject Material. Read at your own Risk. Thunder McQueen is a minor antagonist from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VI: Stone Ocean. He is the cripplingly suicidal janitor of Green Dolphin Prison, where he was made an inmate after being wrongly convicted of the murder of a woman he did not know. He "fights" with Ermes Costello, and acts as an ally to Pucci, though the latter may have been unintentional on his part. He is the user of the stand Highway to Hell. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, Varies with Highway to Hell Name: Alexander/Xander "Thunder" McQueen. Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part VI: Stone Ocean) Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Durability Negation, Death Manipulation, Damage Transferal, Likely Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Despite having both pieces of his soul removed at different points, he was still able to somehow remain functional), Minor Levitation (Can force its targets to float in the air depending on the means of death), and other minor abilities depending on the type of death being shared. Highway To Hell itself has Selective Intangibility and Invisibility Attack Potency: At least Street level (Can harm himself). Varies with Highway To Hell (Highway to Hell shares damage depending on that damage done to McQueen), Highway to Hell ignores conventional durability Speed: Unknown, Massively FTL combat speed (Managed to act before Hermes could stop him) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Street level (Tanked 2 of Ermes' objects slamming together, though he was rendered unconscious by it, he seemed to take no noticeable damage) Stamina: Superhuman (Managed continual attempts and did not seem any less tired after each attempt) Range: Unknown with Highway to Hell (His stand does not seem to be reliant on the physical range, but reliant on his desire instead) Standard Equipment: Highway to Hell, janitor equipment, and his belt Intelligence: Average, but knowledgeable in ways of killing himself Weaknesses: To properly utilize his stand, McQueen must take his own life. McQueen can be incapacitated if this can be achieved without dealing any adverse effects to him; however, it must also be a way that the target will not be incapacitated as well. While in character, McQueen is cripplingly suicidal, though, given the nature of his stand, it is debatable if this is inherently a weakness or not. Stand users can remove the disk once he is incapacitated Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Highway To Hell:' Born from Thunder McQueen’s desire not to die alone, this Stand will pull those the user desires in with their death. All Damage and effects done to the user will be shared with the desired target automatically, even when the user does not know they have the stand. Suffocation, falling, drowning, poisoning, crushing, starvation, and far more are all fair game. It takes the form of propellers that appear while replicating the damage. Under any other user Highway to Hell would be nigh-useless, but in the hands of someone as suicidal as Thunder McQueen, there could be no better Stand. **'Position Sharing:' Highway to Hell forces the target into the same physical position as The User. If the user is suspended or bound, then the target will also be suspended or bound. This makes McQueen very hard to incapacitate since the target will be disabled as well in most cases. Note: Please do not make versus matches with Thunder McQueen against characters tiers above him in durability and power. This is because both characters lack any way to win at all and is a mismatch as well as spite. Exceptions can be made if the character has comparable or lower durability than McQueen, in which the match is fair and allowed. Others Notable Victories: Gotta Sweep (Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) Sweep's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Sad Larry (Cyanide and Happiness) Sad Larry's Profile Kamijou Touma (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Touma's Profile (Speed was equalized) King (One-Punch Man) King's Profile Shiki Tohno (Tsukihime) Shiki's Profile (Speed was equalized) Milagro Man (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Milagro Man's Profile Danny Torrance (Doctor Sleep (Film)) Danny's Profile (Both 9-C, Speed was Equal, 5 meters apart, Both in Character) Inconclusive Matches: Ditto (Pokémon) Ditto's Profile (Ditto was given time to transform and speed was equalized) Reynardine (Gunnerkrigg Court) Reynardine's Profile (Speed was equalized) Doppelgangers (Medaka Box) Doppelgangers' Profile Category:Male Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Death Users Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Shueisha